fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Nutella Lover
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Welcome Nutella Lover to ! Thank you for your edit to the File:NaLu~.jpg page and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. *Take a look on our ' ' to see what other editors are working on as well as where you can help. *Before you start editing, please go over our wiki's local Policies and Guidelines. This is to give you a better understanding how we handle our articles as well as what behavior is expected from you. *If you want to find out more about the wiki, check out our Wiki Guide. *For any questions and inquires, leave a message to any of our Administrators' talk page. *If you want to have a job done or join in a community effort it improving the wiki, go check on our Guilds and Teams. *If you want to meet and greet fellow editors, you can go to ' '. Please let me know if you need anything from me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 21:58, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Image Violation 11:40, February 19, 2015 (UTC)}} Hello there. You have failed to add the fair use rationale template in the image's description section. Please add it to the images that I did not delete. If there is no template in one week, it will be deleted. If you have any questions about this, feel free to leave me a me. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 11:46, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Template Hey there~ When changing your avatar, there's no need to use the fair use rationale template since the image isn't really uploaded in the wiki. Images used for profiles, forums, articles, and image galleries are the ones that need the template. Looking at your recent upload, I'm glad that you used it correctly. Now, you need to be more descriptive or precise with naming your image. So, names like NaLu picture, NatsuxLucy love, or image01 are highly discourage and can be deleted. Happy uploading~! ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 16:08, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry to say this but despite adding the template correct, your recently uploaded image was delete due to improper filename. Episode 221 (A).png is not a proper filename. Please see the image policy for examples of acceptable and unacceptable filenames. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 02:50, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Heya! Hihi Nutella! This is Arvee, the kinda-Chatmod. Well, the chat is pretty dead so I don't know my purpose XD. Ah, anyway, I'm just here to have a friendly greeting. And to top it off, do you want to make a signature? Just like mine: 00:03, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply!! >.< I want you to go to this link: http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customizing_Your_Signature Then study well what was written there, so you can make one~. If you don't understand it, I'll help you anytime, okie? 09:30, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Rename Well, I'm not so sure but to my knowledge only admins can rename images. So if you wish to have an image renamed, go to this page and leave your request on the appropriate section and I will get to it as soon as I can. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:50, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Purpose Hey, quick question. What are the purpose of the images you have uploaded? You have uploaded over eight images yet you did nothing with them. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 15:19, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Well, you add the images into the wiki mainly to illustrate articles and/or image galleries, some add images for personal use like to decorate their profile pages or their signatures, and the rest add images to make a point in the forums. There is no actual time limit to when an unused image will be deleted but I mainly delete unused images at the end of the month. That is how I saw your images. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 03:11, March 1, 2015 (UTC) That would be very much appreciated. It would also increase the number of edits and contributions you have to the wiki. Feel free to message me if you have any problems. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:59, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Yup yup. But only with images that have both characters present whether it be as a couple or as a rival. Majority of your images is for NaLu, so the category must be Images of NaLu. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:21, March 4, 2015 (UTC) No problem. (~>.<)~ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:07, March 5, 2015 (UTC) For those kind of images, you don't put a category at all. For example your File:Gray_Disguised_As_A_Girl.png, has no other character with him so no category should be placed. For the File:Happy_(partially)_transforms_into_Lucy.png, since there is no page dedicated for Happy and Lucy, no category should be placed. Remember this: Every image used in the articles and image galleries must be categories based on the appearances of the couple or rivals present. Example: Images of AB or Images of Character A vs. Character B I will be removing the categories of the File:Happy_(partially)_transforms_into_Lucy.png, File:Mira transforms into Erza!.png, and File:Gray_Disguised_As_A_Girl.png since it does not belong in the Images of Fairy Tail Couples Wiki and Image Gallery categories. Please ask first before editing. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 03:51, March 8, 2015 (UTC)